


Those Eyes

by goldenfairy



Series: Soul Connection [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Platonic Romance, Sayamvar, mahabharat-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sayamvar he realizes he not only won a bride but something more precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts).



> I believe Krishna and Arjun are true soulmates of Mahabharat. this series is a journey how Arjun gets back to his other part which takes lifetime

All the pairs of eyes in that great sayamvar hall were concentrated at him, the applauds for him were echoing all over the places. Also tensions were arising in form of heated arguments between Kshatriya kings and Brahmin guests as the young Brahmin succeed to hit the fish eye which none could. Its obvious that had hurt the ego before their eyes an unnamed Brahmin youth have won Aryavart’s most exotic princess. The discussion had been already broken whether this youth is really a Brahmin or a Kshatriya in guise. Because his feature, bow marks on dusky soldier archery prowess can be possessed by a royal Kshatriya prince only. “Who the youth is?” only one question was roaming among everyone present there. But all the while the youth was untouched by all the happenings that surrounded him. As if what was happening was an everyday affair for him. The dark flame like beauty has garlanded him just now. The love the admiration the pride had been filled her ocean like eyes for him can be regarded best prize for him He knows that. But even after winning most celebrated princess of Panchal he still seemed restrained from losing himself.  
All because of those two jet black lotus eyes he knows. That is not letting him concentrating in anything around him. Neither satisfaction of achieving a visibly impossible target nor winning Panchali nor all the tension and applaud was affecting Kaunteya Arjuna at all. The moment he had stepped into the hall he can sense the eyes following him, his every movement, his every action, rather his every breath was observed by those eyes. It seems to him wherever he goes he can’t escape the eyes. Those eyes had been imprisoned him inside its gaze. Rather it will be more suitable to say that those glance is caressing him. Arjun can sense the caress through every cells. It shivers him as if a leaf moves in air. It feels like whatever today he had done to please owner of those mysterious glance. He cant even explain why he is feeling such. But he is sure the eyes that watching him had formed a strong connection with his inner self.  
The strangest fact was Arjun doesn’t know who is watching him such intensely. Of which gender of which age the person belong to he cant figure out. He is not even sure whether it is of entire different entity all together. At first when he had sensed the gaze he had thought it to be of Draupadi herself. He glares into her eyes to be sure only to find out immense love admiration and pride for him. But no the hypnotizing aura of the glare was not present there. Seeing own image in eyes of princess Krishnaa could have seemed a blessed gift for him if he was not occupied by the mystic eyes. He was not only confused knowing it was not Yagyaseni to hypnotize him but he was extremely uncomfortable. Never this had happened to him. Young prince knows how his charm is irresistible among people around him especially to women. He can even now see the proof in Panchali’s expressions. But today he feels to be receiving end of this irresistible attraction of someone he can’t even locate.  
Arjun again looks all around hall. No the person is not visible to him. The owner of the eyes must be sitting over those high dais from where Arjun can be seen but Arjun can’t see. And now a battle is going to ensue with other royal guests. Now in this moment he can’t go to check who the person is. From uneasiness and annoyance Arjun turns more violent in the fight. And even then he could sense its that very person at the moment feel most proud of him.  
And then seeing his and brother Bheem’s prowess those kings absconded from war. And Arjun could see some of the kings are looking at the dais as if listening to some invisible person. Arjun is sure it is the same mysterious entity imparting some sense to them that impeds them proceeding in war. Unfortunately Arjun was far away from the place to even see or hear anything. But soon after all those kings seen leaving peacefully including their cousins of hastinapur. Arjun knows its result of that special person’s teaching to them. Arjun sighs to realise if now he approaches towards dais that will give wrong message to kings. And that’s what the eyes don’t want.  
Panchal prince Dhristadyumna brings his sister to Arjun. “thanks to vasudev situation is under control now. “o mighty Brahman veer take our Krishna to home.”  
Arjun knows after that he can’t stay any longer. That is against dignity. He stepped outside with Draupadi following him. Realizing he is now going to be out of those eyesight Arjun’s heart becomes heavy. No matter how much uncomfortable he was feeling its true he was not willing to miss those glance at all.  
“will I be ever able to find out who was this? ” thinks Arjun. Only then as lightening it strikes to him. What did Dhristadyumna say? Thanks to Vasudeva? Vaasudeva? Son of his never seen maternal uncle Basudev? Is it him? But he has two sons? Balram and more famous one ? ah what the name was? So many names he had but the one he is addressed? Why memory betraying?”  
In an effort to remember Arjun again looks around him and his eyes fell upon Panchal princess who silently following him. Rajkumari Krishnaa…Krishnaa …KRISHNA!!!!! VASUDEV KRISHNA!!!!


End file.
